


When You Say You Love Me, Know I Love You More

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: #BeNiceToCrutchieDay, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Crutchie’s down in the dumps, so Jack tries to cheer him up.





	When You Say You Love Me, Know I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Adore You by Miley Cyrus.  
Also it took me three days to write this cuz I’m lazy AF.

Jack knew something was up when Crutchie wasn’t joining in on Race’s and Albert’s antics.  
Instead, he just sat on a nearby chair, looking like he’d rather be watching paint dry.

To say Jack was confused would be an understatement. Crutchie would usually be laughing so hard at the two boys that everyone thought his lungs were gonna pop right out. 

It wasn’t just this, either, The blond boy was grumpy throughout the entire day. The sweet, snarky, and funny boy Jack has fallen in love with had suddenly just disappeared. After the boys got home from Jacobi’s, a worried Jack decided to try and cheer up his boyfriend up. How hard could it possibly be?

—

“Sunshine, wake up...”  
Crutchie groaned at Jack, his soft, sweet voice awakening him from his nap. “Leave me alone...” He murmured.  
The taller boy chuckled, stroking his boyfriend’s blonde hair. “Can ya tell me why ya ain’t actin’ like yourself?”  
“Didn’t git any sleep last night.”  
“Ah.” Jack lied down next to Crutchie and wrapped his arm around him. The short boy snuggled into him, let out a content hum.  
“You’s really cute when you’s tired.” Jack whispered.  
Crutchie rolled his eyes at Jack’s comment. “You’s a sap.”  
“Well, it’s true!”  
The blond felt his boyfriend press a kiss to his head. He smiled, loving Jack more with every single moment.  
He truly was the best thing that ever happened to him.  
“I love ya, Jacky...” He muttered, feeling himself doozing off into a peaceful sleep.  
“Sweet dreams, Crutch.”  



End file.
